gta_ivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liberty City
thumb Liberty City (dt. Freiheitsstadt) ist eine US-amerikanische Weltmetropole aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Die Stadt liegt im fiktiven US-Bundesstaat Liberty City und ist mit mehr als acht Millionen Einwohnern die bislang größte Stadt des Grand-Theft-Auto-Universums. In Grand Theft Auto IV sind anfangs nur die Stadtbezirke Broker, Dukes und Bohan freigeschaltet, dies ist in Episodes from Liberty City nicht der Fall: Alle Teile Liberty Citys sind freigeschaltet und begehbar. Stadtteile Algonquin (Manhattan) (28 Stadtbezirke und drei Inseln)thumb|left|314px|Algonquin Liberty City Reiseführer: Dieser Stadtteil, zwischen West River und Humboldt River gelegen, ist das Herz von Liberty City. Genießen Sie den atemberaubenden Blick von der Castle Gardens Promenade auf die Statue of Happiness. Gönnen Sie sich in Little Italy einen Teller lauwarmer Spaghetti Bolognese frisch aus der Dose. Falls Sie sich eher für gefälschte Markenware und verdächtig preiswerte Lebensmittel interessieren, ist auch das nahe gelegene Chinatown ein Besuch wert. Überziehen Sie Ihre Kreditkarte in Suffolks trendigem Shopping-Viertel, bevor Sie sich auf die Aussichtsplattform auf dem Dach von Liberty Citys höchstem Gebäude begeben: dem Rotterdam Tower. Reihen Sie sich auf der Star Junction ein in die Schar der Touristen, die mit überteuerten Show-Tickets übers Ohr gehauen werden, oder machen Sie einen Spaziergang durch den Middle Park, Algonquins urbane Oase. Beenden Sie den Tag mit einer Comedy-Show im Split Sides oder füllen Sie sich im Superstar Cafe in Lancaster mit Cocktails ab. Broker (Brooklyn) (11 Stadtbezirke) thumb|left|314px|Broker Liberty City Reiseführer: Langsam aber sicher entdecken die Menschen die kulturelle Vielfalt, die sich an der Ostseite des Humboldt River finden lässt. Mit seinen Ziegelbauten und seinen dreispurigen Straßen bietet Broker eine willkommene Pause vom chaotisch schnellen Leben in Algonquin. An einem schönen Sommertag gibt es nichts Schöneres als einen Spaziergang durch den Outlook Park oder einen Hotdog auf dem berühmten Holzsteg von Firefly Island. Obwohl die Glanzzeit dieses Vergnügungsparks vorbei ist, gibt es dort immer noch viel zu sehen und zu erleben, z.B. eine oder zwei Partien Bowling im Memory Lanes. Das quirlige, osteuropäische Viertel Hove Beach hat eine ganz eigene Atmosphäre, einen eigenen Flair. Ein bisschen russische Gastfreundschaft in der Comrades Bar und ein paar Wodkas trennen schnell das Kind vom Mann. Das Perestroika, legendärer Nachtklub und Wahrzeichen des Stadtteils, zeigt täglich Kabarett-Shows, mal schräg, mal abgefahren und manchmal regelrecht nicht von dieser Welt. Dukes (Queens) (8 Stadtbezirke) thumb|left|314px|Dukes Liberty City Reiseführer: Wenn Sie per Flugzeug ankommen, machen Sie ihre ersten Schritte auf dem Boden Liberty Citys wahrscheinlich in Dukes. Der Francis International Airport erstreckt sich über die Ostspitze dieses Stadtteils und dient dem Rest des Landes als Drehscheibe des internationalen Luftverkehrs. Dukes sollte man unmittelbar erleben, nicht nur aus dem Fenster eines Taxis, während man hindurch rast, um seinen Flug nach Hause zu erwischen. Eine der neueren Attraktionen ist die National Union of Contemporary Arts (NUCA), ein Museum der modernen Kunst, vollgestopft mit wirr bekritzelten Leinwänden und nichtssagenden Objekten auf Podien. Östlich des NUCA liegt der Meadows Park, wo Sie Relikte wie den Monoglobe und den Liberty State Pavilion Tower finden, Überbleibsel einer Weltausstellung, die vor einem halben Jahrhundert hier stattfand. Falls Sie sich unter betrunkenen Männern wohlfühlen, die in einer vollen Bar mit tödlichen Waffen herumwerfen, dann beschließen Sie den Tag mit einer Partie Darts und ein paar Bierchen im berühmten Steinway Beer Garden. Bohan (Bronx) (7 Stadtbezirke) thumb|left|314px|Bohan Liberty City Reiseführer: Die Bewohner von Bohan zählen zu den freundlichsten in Liberty City, besonders die Girls mit den abgetretenen High Heels an den Straßenecken des Chase Point. Sollten Sie es an Respekt mangeln lassen, finden Sie sich allerdings rasch im Bohan Medical and Dental Center wieder. Beachten Sie bitte auch, dass jeder Straßenzug in Bohan glaubt, er hätte den Hip-Hop erfunden. In ihrem eigenen Interesse - lassen Sie die Anwohner in ihrem Glauben. Der Welham Parkway in Boulevard ist ein wundervolles Fleckchen, um Hektik und Lärm der Großstadt ein paar Stunden hinter sich zu lassen. Kippen Sie sich ein Sixpack Logger hinter die Binde, ziehen Sie ein paar Rollerblader aus dem Verkehr und nehmen Sie ein Bad im See. An der Spitze von Northern Gardens liegt einer der ruhigsten und idyllischsten Küstenabschnitte von ganz Liberty City, wo man kaum eine Injektionsnadel findet. Geschichte Horatio Humboldt, ein englischer Entdecker wurde im 17. Jahrhundert von den Niederländern beauftragt, einen neuen Absatzmarkt für ihr Marihuana ausfindig zu machen, sodass er am 4. September 1609 sein Schiff in den Humboldt River hinein steuerte und Liberty City entdeckte. Es entstand die Stadt New Rotterdam und viele Europäer reisten über den Atlantik hierher, um Freiheit zu finden. Nach und nach wurde New Rotterdam zu einer Millionenstadt und letztendlich in Liberty City umbenannt. Politik Julio Ochoa wurde 2008 der Bürgermeister von Liberty City. Bryce Dawkins ist der stellvertretender Bürgermeister. Letzterer gerät jedoch unter Druck, weil er – obwohl er augenscheinlich erzkonservativ ist – eine homosexuelle Beziehung zum eingewanderten Bernie Crane hat. Dawkins dementiert aber alle Spekulationen, weil er um seine politische Karriere bangt. Trivia *Liberty City war die flächen- sowie einwohnermäßig größte Stadt der gesamten GTA-Serie. Die Stadt wurde von GTA V überholt. *Die Größe Liberty Citys bzw. der Spielwelt war ursprünglich wesentlich größer angelegt: ländliche Gegenden und Berge, die den Adirondack und Catskill Mountains nachempfunden waren, sollte es geben. Möglicherweise war ein kompletter Liberty City State geplant. *Die Spielwelt ist kleiner als die von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas da dies das erste HD-Open-World-Spiel von Rockstar Games ist. *Obwohl Algonquin auf das real existierende Manhattan in New York City basiert, existiert keine einzige nummerierte Strasse. *In der Alpha-Fassung von Chinatown Wars sah die Karte (unter anderer Anordnung von Gebäuden und Straßen) von Liberty City noch gänzlich anders aus. *Der auf den Broadway basierende Burlesque fehlt in Chinatown Wars. Hier gibt es in Star Junction lediglich eine Y-Kreuzung. *Obwohl es in Liberty City Fußball sowie Eishockey-Teams gibt, existieren keine Fußballplätze oder Sporthallen. Lediglich Basketball und Baseballplätze sowie einen Golfplatz gibt es. *Im Spiel Project Gotham Racing 4 gibt es in der Stadt Las Vegas möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf GTA IV und Liberty City. Ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift "LIBERTY. From Broadway to Vegas at New York New York." *Das Hauptbild dieses Artikels gibt es auch mit dem realen New York (hier) *In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony findet man im Gebiet Lancaster einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der sich selbst, im Stil eines Vlogs, filmt. Einige GTA-Spieler behaupten, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um Ray William Johnson, einen YouTube-Comedian, handelt. Ob das stimmt, weiß man nicht. Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Orte